Time Travel Talks
by AshleyJayDruitt-Magnus
Summary: Me Ashley Jay went back in time! i had this conversation/ life with the Great Helen Magnus!,the Awesome Montague John Druitt, and other members of the five, plus other famous people from the past! read on to see who i really am and why i went!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Hi, my name is Ashley Jay, I don't have a last name but that will be explained later on. I am 15 years old, have long black wavy hair, I'm the normal height for my age, 5'8", normal weight, and I'm a fighter. This is all very important for you to know. I am a normal teen like some of you, except for the fact that I time travel, and am in love with Jack the Rip-per, call me morbid or emo or whatever you want, but I am not either of those, I just admire the fact that they never caught him, and I wish I lived in the 19th century Victorian London, minus the whole dress thing, ick :p. I am a Brit at heart, maybe not by upbringing but by heart, that counts too right? I mean I have the accent, love the way they are and all that stuff and I would rather live there than where I live, but that's getting off topic here, so erm- back to the whole explaining thingy… This is the story of my life. You may not believe this story, my friend said it could never happen, but I assure you it DID happen. This is all very real. I hope you enjoy the story of my life…_

_Okay so I asked my friend this question "if you could go back in time and see/figure out an unsolved case what would it be?" her answer was Jack the Ripper and Hitler... My reply to that was well I wanna see who Jack the Ripper was and see if I was right and I know how Hitler died anybody who's anybody does duh! (and if you don't know, well then I guess I'll explain that later on, because I was there) But this is what my Convo was with Jack the Ripper (smiles devilishly)…_


	2. chap 1:Jack the Ripper: Arrival part I

Chapter one: Jack the Ripper: Arrival part I

_**Lots of swirls, a tumble, a roll, and an umph, I'm up!**_ I look around see a man walking toward me with a bloody knife "Squeeee!" I say excitedly as I realize it's Jack the Ripper. I look at my clothes then back at him with the look of sure death in his eyes and mutter "crap!" look around, and I see a random piece of broken mirror and pick it up holding it in a way I can use it to defend myself if I must. And then as he gets closer I say "Omigarsh! Your Jack the Ripper," so only he can hear me. "Can I like, have your autograph? Like, with your real name? And then with the name you signed your letters with?" he just stood there and looked at me like I was the mentally unstable one! Which I probably am, imagine me shrugging, but that is beside the point! "Don't tell me you're _**not**_ Jack the Ripper." I said sadly, thinking I had been wrong with the time or something like that.

"I assure you I _**am**_ Jack the Ripper, but how do you know that, whore." He spit out the last word. Me? A, a-whore? Never in a million years! I shook my head at that.

"Whoa, hold your horses, I'm no whore, this outfit," I said gesturing to what I was wearing "is what we wear in the future, and this," I said holding up my wrist showing him my wrist-band thingy "is my time teleportation device thingy, which of course is broken, and let me guess who you are…"

"If you are indeed from the future wouldn't you know?" he said taking a step toward me while looking confused.

"No, because you were never found out! Scotland Yard never found you! Don't you wanna be known? My time is 124 years in the future so if I go back and tell them who you are it won't affect you Mr. Montague John Druitt." I said casually dropping his name in the conversation. The look he gave me was what I needed, "Ah, so I _**was**_ right. I knew it! Oh and Johnny Boy, don't go kill yourself." Seeing him raising knife kind of toward _**me**_ I say, "Oi! Don't kill me…I'm helping you!"

"I was going to give you my autograph." He said and I was extremely happy, he seemed to be believing me yay.

"In your _**blood**_?" I said hopefully.

"Yes… wait, did you say I killed myself?" he said cocking his head to the side while writing his name on the piece of cloth I gave him.

"Yeah… wait, who did you just kill?" I said trying to figure out where I was in this time.

"Her name was Molly." He informed me.

"Ah… yeah, you killed yourself after you murdered her and you were found in the Thames river… I think you were scared…"

"Scared? What do _**I **_have to be scared of?" he said cutting into my explanation and pointing the knife at me.

"Okay, so wrong word choice, erm- you were _**worried**_ that you would end up like your mother and your sister. But you won't, it's more likely to be inherited by the females in your family because your mother was that way, your fine Johnny Boy, save for the homicidal creature in you." I said while searching the area to see if anyone was coming near the ally, I really didn't want to have to act drunk or even get arrested, but worse I didn't want to die! That would ruin my plans for life, because I plan to live forev, no 'r' at the end because then that would be the end of forever and I would have died so, so far so good.

"How did you know that? About my mother and sister I mean."

"Future girl here… I need a dress, and you need a woman in your life, that probably could be a contributor to your blood lust, and I know just who you need," he gave me this look that said 'not you' "no! Not me, her name is Dr. Helen Magnus, I know, I know, a doctor? Not in the norm, but you'll love her, she's got blonde hair, blue eyes, she's smart and loves a dangerous adventure, and she pushes the boundaries of both the role of women and science. So… what do you say?" I flashed him a smile and hoped that for my luck she existed!

"I still need to kill you." He informed me as he handed me his autograph.

"Why? You'll mess up history! You only killed eight! And they were whores, women of the night, prostitutes whatever you want to call them! Sure there are copy cats of you, but you, you never get caught! Why kill me? I'll be gone as soon as I find a certain Serbian genius that can fix my time thingy… Oi do you know Nikola Tesla?" I said taking a step closer rather than away like a smart normal child would, what is wrong with me?

He stopped coming toward me with the knife thank God, and looked as if he was actually thinking over my words. "Maybe I will let you live, you are a strange girl."

"That I am, can I have your knife? You know as like a souvenir? Oh! Can I take a picture?" I said as I reached for my phone.

"Wait, did you say Helen Magnus?" Jack no John, Jack? Erm- HE said finally catching up to the name I used. "Uh, sure" He said handing me the knife distractedly.

"Eeeep!" I said looking at the knife with his blood still on it. "Erm- Yeah I did, do you know her? Omigarsh! Did you kill her?" I said worried he had indeed killed her, he shant kill her I shall stab him if he did!

"No! I didn't kill her! But I do know her, and I am in love with her."

"Good!" I said referring to both comments. "I really need a dress!" I said looking at my outfit.

"You do indeed young lady, what is your name so they know what to put on the grave stone?" Johnny Boy said laughing as he brought his jacket duster thingy over to me and wrapped me in it so that I wouldn't freeze and so that I looked somewhat better.

"Haha you Mr. Druitt are funny, and the names Ashley Jay, by the way thanks Johnny Boy." I said poking his chest.

"I do my best Miss Ashley, now don't lose that knife, it is my favourite." He said chuckling, good the creature is asleep.

"John, this ends here!" a female voice called from the end of the alleyway.

"Whoa, put the gun down, Dr. he ain't gunna kill me." I said with my back still to female I knew to be Dr. Helen Magnus, then "Are you? I mean I _**do**_ have your knife, unless you have another one that would just suck." I directed at Jack/John.

His answer came out in a chuckle "No I will not kill you, you strange girl I like," then he added "Helen meet Ashley Jay, Ashley meet Dr. Helen Magnus," John said with a smile and then finally added "Ashley, I will do as you say."

"No killing? You or anyone else? Well unless they threaten Helen's life and there is no other alternative, alright?"

"Yes, now we need to get you proper clothing or you'll be arrested, Helen?" John said trying to help me

"What is going on?" Helen demanded.

"Ashley here will explain later if you are willing to let her stay with you that is, Helen."

"Hey Johnny Boy, what do I call you?"

"What you've been calling me young Ashley, or John."

"Right then, I have to get used to this time, eww dresses!" I said with a pout.

"Agreed," Helen said with a smile, okay so she is starting to trust me, good I need that. "Now miss Ashley, what is your last name?"

"I don't have one, Dr. Magnus. I'm an orphan in my time never new me mum nor me da." I confessed with a sad smile.

"Well you will need one. You can call me Helen, I trust you."

"Very well, Helen." I replied letting her guide me out of the alley.

"John I shall see you tomorrow. Ashley here shall stay with me, we will go get father tomorrow at the docks for he is due back. Good night John."

"Good night, Helen, Ashley, nice meeting you."

"You too Johnny Boy." I said smiling while looking at the knife and autograph he gave me. We walked awhile and then Helen stopped and looked at me all angry British lady like.

"Now, explain how you know us, and how you got here, and your outfit," Now I'm not normally one to make fun of the Brits, but right then she looked so funny I laughed. Brits were so funny when they were mad. "Explain," she said more sternly and I sobered up and answered her.

"Names Ashley Jay insert last name. I'm from the future, I wanted to meet Jack the Ripper and find out who he was, I had a hunch that it was Montague John Druitt but I wanted to know for sure, I erm- need to get my time teleportation thingy fixed, do you know Nikola Tesla? If I cant get it fixed I wouldn't mind staying here, although I hate the whole dress rule." I took adeep breath and sighed, "Don't tell me you don't believe me!" I said in response to the look on her face.

"I believe you. Do you know what I do?"

"Yeah, you're a Doctor by day and a KickAsh" see what I did right there? I don't cuss I improvise… now back to the convo, "abnormal hunter/finder by night, sometimes day."

"Well then." Helen said as we neared her house. I only knew this from a tv show I watched, I thought it was only sci-fi, apparently it was real! "Here we are." She said interrupting my thoughts. "Marry, fetch her a dress please, the poor girls was ripped to shreds and had to be disposed of." Helen said lying to her house maid, yes they knew of her work but apparently she didn't want to tell them she had a time traveller in their midst.

"Right away ma'am." The maid Marry said as she bobbed a curtsy and scurried off.

"Come this way Ashley," Helen said as she looked over her shoulder "This room should be good enough. We'll figure out a Last come morning alright?"

"Yes thank you." I said.

"Good, were you born in England?"

"No, America, 109 years in the future." I said doing quick mental math.

"Well you have a British accent, so I guess you'll fit in, do you need anything else?"

"No thank you, sleep Is all I need." I said yawning, I was wiped, time travel does that apparently.

"Then rest, I'll check on you in the morning." And with that she left the room.

"Omisquee! I'm in the 19th century!" I was geeked. I had always wanted to come here and meet Jack the Ripper and now I met him and the Great Helen Magnus! I didn't know what could be better. I laid down and dreamt lovely dreams.

5


	3. chapter 3

Okay soooo I cant think of anything to finish this with ao I give this to 'Lara Jane Magnus' for she has a lot of ideas for it! Treat it right! I hope you guys go read it when she puts it up! The first part will be changed slightly and the name slightly, hope you enjoy her work, I know I cant wait to see what she gets up


End file.
